


After The Shadow War

by Katherine_Vanderquack



Category: DuckTales
Genre: 2 perspectives, Ducktales 2017 - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Grief, Sadness, Shadow Realm, Tears, ducktales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Vanderquack/pseuds/Katherine_Vanderquack
Summary: Webby and Lena get used to the changes after the series 1 finally. (Aka Webby is sad and Lena is in the shadow realm.)





	1. Chapter 1

Lena watched as her aunt taunted Webby. “You were best friends with a shadow. You gave it a friendship bracelet. Honestly it’s embarrassing how pathetic you were. Here, let me put you out of your misery!” Magica said as she aimed to blast Webby and Bluey. 

Then everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her staff glowed and shot out a purple beam of magic as Webby braced herself for the attack. Suddenly Lena saw a flash of blue light. She felt a warth pulling her out of her aunt’s shadow. 

Lena found herself on eye level with Magica and shouted “Get away from my best friend Aunt Magica!” They began to fight while Magica taunted Lena. Lena wasn’t really listening to her. They only got a few hits in before Magica decided to finish the fight. 

Lena cried out in pain as her aunt tried to kill her. She fell to the ground and waited for the final blow. But it never came. Lena opened her eyes. Everything was shades of blue, green, black and purple. Despite the color change, Lena could still see and hear everything around her. Yet it seemed that no one else could see or hear her.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 (Webby)  
The sun rising was the only indication of how much time they spent celebrating not only the defeat of Magica but also the restoration of the family. When everyone realized what time it was Beakley and Donald shooed the kids off to bed while Scrooge made some calls to ensure the bin was repaired immediately and the gold was protected until then.

The boys complained but Webby was secretly glad for the excuse to leave. She was able to fake a smile but only for so long. At least she could blame her quietness on the late time. But there was no believable excuse for tears. And crying is exactly what she needed to do. So when her granny told her to go to bed, she hurried off to her room with no objection. 

Webby opened her bedroom door and walked into her room making sure to close her door completely before heading to where her old quacky-patch doll hung on the wall. Webbigail took down the doll she’d had her whole life and held it close to her chest. The tears she had been holding in for hours finally spring out she walked over to her bed clutching her doll that had always given her comfort when she needed it. As she sat on her bed and cried she realized that the doll wouldn’t be enough to calm her down. 

Webby tried to recall how she dealt with her parents deaths. Other than her doll she remembered hugging her granny and talking to their graves. Well might as well try the latter. Webby thought and after making sure Scrooge, Donald, Granny, Duckworth, and the boys were completely out of earshot she poured out her soul to no one.

“Hey Lena? I know you probably can’t hear this but after my parents died I talked like this to them and it made me feel better. I think that you didn’t want to betray the family. She probably forced you to. But you could have told me. I could have let Scrooge know and he could have defeated her a long time ago. I should have asked you why you disliked family so much, why you didn’t even have to ask anyone for permission to sleepover every other night. I wish you could come over for one last sleepover. I miss you already. And … thank you for saving me.” By the time she was done with that sentence she was not crying as much. She wiped her eyes and went to bed.

Day 1 (Lena)  
Hours later the sun started to rise and everyone headed to bed. Lena knew that she had betrayed them but she was still slightly offended that nobody -not even Webby- mentioned her at all. Lena followed Webby to her room and didn’t expect what came next. Webby got a small doll dressed in pink off of her wall, sat down and started bawling. 

“Webby, it’s ok. I’m fine.” Lena said, even though nobody could hear her. She walked over to Webby and tried to hug and comfort her but nothing she tried worked. Webby has no clue that she was there. So Lena sat on the bed and watched Webby cry for a while until Webby suddenly said ““Hey Lena?” Lena jumped “You can see me! Why didn’t you tell me ea-” Lena said until Webby cut her off.“I know you probably can’t hear this but after my parents died I talked like this to them and it made me feel better.

I think that you didn’t want to betray the family. She probably forced you to. But you could have told me. I could have let Scrooge know and he could have defeated her a long time ago. I should have asked you why you disliked family so much, why you didn’t even have to ask anyone for permission to sleepover every other night.”

Webby paused to think and Lena said “Webby, it’s not your fault.” “I wish you could come over for one last sleepover. I miss you already. And … thank you for saving me.” Webby finished, then went to bed. Lena apparently doesn’t need to sleep wherever she is so she decided to see if anything else was happening. Maybe Duckworth could see her. 

Lena was walking around aimlessly when she heard Dewey mention her. “and then she started fighting Magica!” Of course this is what they are talking about. But there was an impressed tone in his voice. “But then Magica won and killed Lena.” Louie was joining in on the story too. “We thought we should tell you because Webby was pretty upset when it happened.” Huey added. 

Lena stepped into the dining room and saw the triplets sitting with Mrs. Beakley, Donald, Duckworth, and Scrooge. “Poor lass, boys, don’t bring Lena up around Webby. If she wants to talk to you about it she’ll tell you.” Scrooge said. “Yes Uncle Scrooge” the triplets chorused. Mrs. Beakley then lectured everyone in the room on how Webby deals with grief and what not to do. 

Lena walked over to Duckworth. “Hello, Duckworth?” Lena said while waving in front of his face. Duckworth didn’t even flinch. “Ugh! This is going to get lonely fast.” Lena muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 (Webby)

“And- I- I- just- ca- can’t-“ Webby tried to speak but it was difficult to make any consistent sound while weeping. She squeezed her Quacky-Patch doll and gave up on talking. 

She was home alone so she decided to let it all out. Webby’s Granny was running errands while Scrooge, Donald, Duckworth, and the boys were at the bin. Webby probably would have been dragged along except Mrs. Beakley could tell Webby needed time alone.

As Webby sat on her bed and bawled she heard a noise in the hallway. Webby immediately silenced her sobs and sat up straight staring at her door. She nearly jumped out of her feathers when she heard a knock on the door. “May I come in?” Webby heard her grandmother say gently. “Yes Granny.” Webbigail responded between sniffles.

Her grandma stepped into the room and headed over to Webby’s bed. She said nothing to her granddaughter, she just sat next to her and held Webby in her arms. Webby cried as she hugged her Granny just as she had done when she was three and dealing with the death of her parents. They sat there like that for a long time.

Eventually when Webby’s tears slowed her grandmother asked her “Is this about Lena?” Webby slowly nodded, tears still streaming down her face. “The boys told me what happened. I’m so sorry Webby.” as she said this Webby’s shoulders shook as she let out another sob.

“It will be okay dear, is there anything I can do for you?” asked Webby’s grandma. Webby thought about it for a moment then remembered. The Diary. “When we found Lena’s… where Lena lived we found a journal she wrote in. I didn’t get to read much of it but maybe- maybe if I could read it- it might be like... talking to her again.” Webby said.

“Alright dear, would you like to come with me? We could go now if you’d like to.” Mrs. Beakley said as Webby nodded again. They hugged each other again and then Webby and her Granny left the room and headed to the abandoned amphitheater.

The room looked just like it had two days ago except the plants were more wilted and everything was extra dusty. Webby walked over to where the small journal lay and picked it up. She turned around and left the room so her emotions wouldn’t take over leaving her Granny in shock about where and how Lena lived.

Day 2 (Lena)  
“Webby, it’s okay, I’m here.” Lena desperately tried to comfort Webby again even though she knew it was useless. She heard a sound from the hall and apparently Webby heard it too because they both looked up.

It was Tea Time. She came in and Lena was immediately relieved. Webby and her granny held each other and Lena was glad someone could hug Webby. After a while she asked if this was about Lena. 

“Tea Time, I swear if you say what you’re thinking, I will haunt you for all of eternity.” Lena said, assuming she would say that Lena deserved what she got. But she just told Webby that she knew what happened and continued to comfort her. 

Mrs. Beakley asked Webby if anything could make her feel better. Lena saw an idea hit Webby and Webby said “When we found Lena’s… where Lena lived we found a journal she wrote in.” How much of a mess did Magica leave it? “I didn’t get to read much of it but maybe- maybe if I could read it- it might be like... talking to her again.” 

Lena remembered that diary. She found it in the old prop room of the theater that she ended up living in. Lena didn’t dare use it unless Magica couldn’t see. But when she installed the special lights in her room that minimize shadows she could use the diary every night. Soon they all left the mansion and went to the amphitheater.

It was a mess. Lena never really cleaned like normal people do but she made sure it was livable at least. Magica had clearly done nothing but draw her plan on the wall. Almost everything was coated with dust and the room smelled like mold. Webby didn’t seem to notice. She walked in, picked up the journal, and left. 

This clearly wasn’t what Tea Time expected the room to look (and smell) like. She looked around, mouth aghast and nose plugged. After a minute she left as well and they all went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry this one is kind of short but the next chapter is longer so yeah. And yes, Webby’s parents are dead in this. Also Lena is totally cool with Webby reading her journal. And Lena doesn’t disagree with the idea that she deserves her fate, she just knew Webby couldn’t handle hearing it aloud. I don’t really have much else to say about this chapter. Um... Expect Chapter 4 soon! Also if you like Ducktales AMVs please check out my YouTube channel Chocolate Cake if you want. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby gets a little less sad and we get to see some of Lena’s journal entries.

Day 3 (Webby)  
August 17, 2012

Today I found this old theatre and (more importantly) the old prop room hidden underneath it. No one has been here for a while from the looks of it so I will sleep here tonight. Maybe tomorrow I can steal some food to eat. I checked if there was any food here but there was only enough stale cereal for today.There is a couch I can sleep on and I found this diary too. If Aunt Magica finds this I won’t hear the end of it so I’m writing this late at night when I won’t cast a shadow. Last week I made it to Duckburg. Before that I was in Italy mostly but I went all over Europe. Aunt Magica tried everything she could think of to come back but nothing worked. Now the plan is to lay low for a while until the eclipse gets closer. She said if I do what she says she will let me live after she is free. I can’t wait until I’m free. I hate Aunt Magica. She is always breathing down my neck and yelling at me. 

I would rather be crushed by a giant bell,  
then spend an hour with Magica DeSpell.

It’s probably like 12:00 and I’m getting tired so I am going to go to sleep now.

-Lena

Webby had to pause after she read Lena’s name. This was written when Lena was here, breathing, alive. She pulled herself together, flipped through a few pages, and read another entry.

November 28, 2012

Today was thanksgiving, which was good for me because it meant a ton of food shelters are giving out feasts! I don’t go there often because they ask questions. Once when I went to a different location before they asked about my parents and I lied so they wouldn’t send me to an orphanage. Anyway I had a HUGE dinner! They gave me turkey, green beans, mashed potatoes, rolls, and fruit. I also stole an apple for dinner tomorrow. The weather is getting a little cooler but I am fine with my sweater. Aunt Magica is mad that I am not spending enough time “getting revenge on her enemies”. Honestly I couldn’t care less about them. She keeps nagging me to find Scrooge McDuck and kill him for revenge but he’s the RICHEST DUCK IN THE WORLD! He’s going to have so much security I wouldn’t be able to step within a thousand feet of his house without being tackled! Ok, that’s probably not true. He won’t expect Magica DeSpell to show up on his doorstep and would have no clue I’m her spy (Probably). But that doesn’t mean that I can just waltz up to him, demand his dime, and then kill him for her! She is delusional to think it’s remotely possible. I must be almost as crazy as her because I somewhat go along with her plans. I also stay up all night to write in this journal. I am going to try to get some sleep now before Aunt Magica wakes me up again with her ranting.

-Lena

Webby felt really bad for Lena as she read this. She couldn’t even go to a food shelter! All because of Magica. Magica. Even thinking about her left a bad taste in Webby’s mouth. Webby vowed to not let Magica get away if they ever met again. After attacking a pillow with Magica’s face on it, she cleaned up the features and went forward a bit to continue.

December 22, 2012

Ha! I just changed the lights so Aunt Magica can’t torment or watch me when I’m here!!! I’ll finally get a good night's sleep and I can write in this whenever I want to! The weather has been getting really cold lately. Even with the sweater I got at the Featherweights concert I get cold. Earlier today a nice lady saw me shivering in town and offered to buy me a coat. I said yes and now I have two shirts and a coat! A couple weeks ago I found a place that gives people free food and don’t ask too many questions. Almost every day since then I’ve been going there for dinner. A couple people have asked me where my parents are but I just lied and said that my parents were at job interviews. Sometimes they give me extra food to “take home for my parents” and I don’t have to wait in line the next day. It’s Christmas in a few days. This is the best Christmas I’ve had in years (not that Aunt Magica ever celebrates anything other than her own success.) I get a break from Magica every evening, I have a place to sleep, I have a good coat, and I found a place to get food every night. That’s all for today.

-Lena

Webby finished reading the entry and checked the time. There was still time for one more entry. An hour and about half a year’s entries later, Webby got out of bed and went to breakfast.

Day 3 (Lena)  
Despite how Lena would have normally felt if someone had read her journal without asking permission, she was happy that Webby had it. She was already much less miserable. 

Webby actually came down for breakfast with everyone else and talked to the boys. They seemed hesitant to say much at first as if one wrong word could cause her to explode into tears. Well they weren’t completely wrong, Lena’s name would probably upset her but they were acting like “okay” would cause her to bawl for an hour. Eventually they realized that she would be fine and they all went back to normal. “Normal” being subjective. 

There was even talk of going on another adventure later that week. And Lena liked that she could still do everything with Webby. (Even if Webby wasn’t aware Lena was there.) She was also excited to finally go on one of the “McDuck Adventures” Webby always loved so much.

Webby was reading the journal like when she got “Scrooge’s Favorite Smells Volume 11”. Lena had a feeling that once Webby finished it she would just read it again and again. But that wasn’t a problem, if Webby was happy Lena was happy. 

She wasn’t even that disappointed when Magica didn’t free her. Deep down Lena always knew she was being manipulated. Luckily the way things worked out she could still see Webby. Wow you are looking for the bright side after your aunt tried to kill you. Lena thought to herself. Webby must have rubbed off on her. 

On the other side she had tried anything and everything to communicate with someone. She couldn’t touch or move anything, nobody can see or hear her, and it was kind of lonely. Sure she could say or do whatever she wanted, but there wasn’t anyone to respond to her. 

When Webby would read her journal Lena could read along. Sometimes she forgot that she included something or other in an entry and would get to react to it with Webby. Lena was dreading Webby finding the entry after they met. She might have been a bit mean. Hopefully once they get there Webby will keep reading and see how much she was affecting Lena. But for now all there is to do is wait.


End file.
